She's perfect
by Charlie.clarke98
Summary: This story currently has 7 chapters (ignore the chapter count). Asuka fell for Lili some time ago. All she wants is for Lili to feel the same. As they become closer, will friendship turn into something more?
1. All chapters in one

**I do not own any rights for anything associated with Tekken, including these characters. I'm not making any money from this.**

**I've never wrote anything before, please give me honest feedback :)**

**HUGE THANKS TO bogey654 for helping me add in some lines and making my imagination better, making me a better author :)**

My feelings for Lili are indescribable, whenever she's around I feel so warm inside, if only I could make her feel the same.

I'm aimlessly wondering around town, when I see Lili in the corner of my eye. Lili, just saying her name is wonderful.

"Lili!"

"Oh, hi Asuka"

Since the last tournament we've become friends, I can finally say hi without being hit.

"Didn't expect to see you here"

"Well, you know how much I love to shop"

"I sure do!"

Hearing Lili laugh with me is a moment that I cannot miss out on. She's perfect, although if I'm honest, I never expected to fall for a girl.

"So Asuka, wanna come shopping with me?"

"Sure, I would love to!"

**5 minutes later**

"Ooh, ooh, Asuka, let's go in here, they sell the best clothes!"

"If you say so!"

**10 minutes later**

"Asuka, this top is perfect for you!"

"This is a bit weird, but I actually need some new underwear. Do you think you could help me pick some out?"

"Ummmmm..."

"It's fine if you don't want to"

"No it's fine, I'll help"

I can't believe it, Lili's about to see me in my underwear, if she agrees to that anyway.

"What about this one?"

"Yeah it really suits you, blue looks good on you"

"Ok, now I just need to try it on. Tell me how it looks ok?"

"Ok"

I can't believe this is really happening! She's gonna see me almost nude!

"What do you think?"

"Wow, it looks perfect on you!"

"Yeah I thought so too. I'm gonna get changed and then we can shop for things you need, ok?"

"Oh, it's fine, I've got all I need"

"Ok, we can just pay afterwards then"

That was incredible! I wonder if she felt attracted to me?

"That'll be £35 in total" said the cashier

"Pay half each" said Lili

We handed over our money.

As we walked out of the shop, I could feel a strong connection between us, unfortunately it wasn't as strong as I wanted it to be.

"England's a great country isn't it Asuka?"

"It sure is. What should we do now?"

"It's getting late, I rented a hotel for a week, wanna stay with me?"

Play it cool Asuka.

"I would love to"

1 hour later, we decided it was time to go to sleep.

"How did I guess that you would wear your new underwear to bed?"

"How did I guess you would wear your new T-shirt?"

We both laughed together, even though I didn't find it that funny. I mainly laughed because of how happy I was. I realised that if I was going to seduce Lili, this week would be the perfect time.

"I really like you Lili"

I could tell Lili was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Oh no! Not like that!"

"Oh, haha! I really like you to"

We got under the covers, about 5 minutes later, I cuddled up to Lili, but I pretended to be asleep at the same time so that it doesn't feel awkward.

"Huh? Asuka?" Lili said. "Oh, you're asleep."

She fell for my pretend sleeping, now I can cuddle up to her all I want, this is perfect!

The next morning, I woke up around 8:30am, and I was greeted by a great sight, Lili in the shower! Ok, I could only see her silhouette through the curtains, but it was good enough for me. As Lili walked back into the room, I pretended to be asleep, this way she won't know I was watching.

"Asuka, Asuka wake up." I heard Lili's unmatched voice. Unfortunately, as I opened my eyes, she was dry and fully clothed.

"Morning Lili."

"C'mon let's go out into town!"

"Ok, just give me 5 minutes to wake up."

"Ok, I'll wait downstairs for you."

I was hoping she would stay and watch me get changed, but I shouldn't expect anything major to happen just yet.

"Well done for getting ready so quickly." Lili said.

"Where should we go?"

"I was thinking the beach!" Lili suggested. "July is a great month for English weather!"

"Ok, let me go grab our bikinis."

"I already brought them down."

"Let's go!"

Me and Lili, in our bikinis, the sun beaming down on us, lying down next to each other, it doesn't get much better than this.

"Lili, do you think you can help put sun lotion on my back?"

"Of course."

Lili started to rub sun lotion on my back. It was strange, it felt very sexual, and it felt very sexual on purpose.

"Thanks Lili." I said once she finished. As I turned over, to my shock, I was kissed by Lili.

* * *

"Lili... I..."

"Sssshhhh." She whispered.

She kissed me again, what's going on?!

"You don't have to hide it Asuka, I know how you feel about me."

"H-h-how?"

"Oh silly, it's kind of obvious!" Lili told me while laughing at the same time.

"H-how is it?"

"C'mon Asuka, making me see if your new underwear fits, us sharing the same bed and cuddling me at the same time, asking me to put your sun screen on!? Haha!" She was laughing hard now.

"How come you you thought I was sleeping when I cuddled you then?"

"To make it less awkward."

There was a moments silence, damn it, I should've known!

"So umm... how do you feel about me, Lili?"

"How do I feel? I like you." She smiled sweetly.

"In a lesbian way?"

"No."

"Oh, I see."

There's a long, awkward silence between us. If only Lili felt the same.

"So, Asuka, wanna get something to eat?"

"Umm, y-yeah... sure."

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just..."

"Disapointed?"

"Y-yeah."

"Sorry to put a downer on your day."

"It's ok."

No one said anything for about a minute.

"So, where you wanna eat, Asuka?"

"Hmmmm, what about that French restaurant up the road?"

"French? Is this because I'm Monagasque?" Lili raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, I just fancy it."

"Yeah ok."

**15 minutes later**

"So what're you having, Lili?"

"I think I'll have steak au poivre, you?"

"I think I'll have pot at feu."

Well this is awkward, for some reason, maybe it's just me thinking about earlier.

"Lili?" I was hesitant, but it's good to find things out. It's better to be honest and learn what you did wrong.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering..."

"Wondering... what?"

"I was wondering if later you wanted to..."

"What is it, you can tell me, Asuka."

"Would you like to have sex with me later and see how you feel?"

"Oh. Sorry Asuka I really don't feel that way about you, or any girl for that matter, it's like asking you to have sex with a guy." Damn!

"Ewwww, gross!"

"See!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but why aren't you a lesbian? It's so much better! Girls are beautiful!"

"Look, Asuka, I'm not a lesbian, I can't help that."

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry."

"It's fine."

**20 minutes later**

"Mmmm, this food is delicious, Asuka."

"I know! I wish you could get seconds!"

We shared a moment of laughter, it felt... nice.

"Well I guess we should get going, Lili."

"Yeah, just wait for the waitor to come with the bill."

20 minutes later, at the hotel.

The room was brilliant. It had an en-suite bathroom, two beds, both queen-sized, and two nice little bedside desks with lamps on. It was a tasteful design, mostly wooden, but with an artistic flair because of some nice paintings. It had a large 42 inch plasma TV, and best of all, it had little chocolates.

"This room is beautiful, right Lili?"

The room was a dark blue, with a double-bed and a flat-screen HD TV. It also had a nice, big window with a balcony on the other side of it.

"Sure is."

"I could really use a cake right now."

"Why don't you just order room service, Asuka?"

"Good shout! Let me give 'em a call."

C'mon, c'mon pick up.

"Hi, please can I have a chocolate cake delivered to room 69? Ok thank you."

"How long?"

"5 minutes."

**5 minutes later**

"Mmmm, this is so good!"

Me and Lili were tucking in to an extremely delicious chocolate cake. It had a nice topping of vanilla frosting and was large enought to feed four of us!

"You know what else I bet tastes delicious, Lili?"

"What's that?"

"Your lips."

"(Sigh) Look, Asuka, can you please stop?"

"Sorry Lili, I just... I just love you so much. All I want is to give my heart to you."

There was an awkward atmosphere in the room, maybe my behaviour has been a bit inappropriate.

"Asuka, don't you think your behaviour has been a bit... inapropriate?"

Told you.

"(Sigh) Please, Lili! Please can we try!?"

"Try?"

"Try to be in a relationship! I don't know how much longer I can take it! The feelings that I've shown towards you are nothing compared to the reality of it! I think about you all day and all night, ever since we first met! The feelings that I have for you are too strong to put into words, I have to show them to you!"

"..."

"The moment you kissed me on the beach was the best moment of my life. Feeling your luscious lips pressed against mine, it made me feel like time was moving so slowly. Please Lili Rochefort, make love to me!"

"... (Sigh) If you really feel that way Asuka... then I guess I can give it a go, I can't bear to see you like this, you're my best friend, but I never knew how much I meant to you."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, I mean it."

"Thank you, Lili."

I slowly leant towards Lili, imagining her lips pressed against mine again, it was like I was in heaven.

"Mmmmmm."

Her lips tasted even better than I remember. I put my arms around the back of her head, I could tell she was secretly enjoying this.

"Asuka, your lips taste like strawberries!"

"This isn't even the half of it, Lili."

"I can't wait to see the rest!"

We carried on kissing while Lili took off my jacket and small tank top.

"No bra, Asuka?"

"Not when you're around."

"Awww."

We resumed kissing until I took off her dress.

"Asuka, can I suck your tits?"

"My pleasure."

Lili started sucking my tits, but that's not all she did with them. She also kissed them and played with them, which really turned me on.

"They're so big, Asuka!"

"Comes in handy when convincing girls to turn into lesbians."

"Hmmmm? How would you know?"

"Well it's worked in the past."

"When?"

"Lots of times, I've convinced lots of hot girls to have sex with me."

"Oh I get it! I'm just you're like a female pimp!"

"Huh!?"

"I'm just a sex toy, you don't care about me! You used me for sex!"

"No, Lili! I didn't!"

"Get out!"

"Lili I..."

"Now!"

I sadly walked away, it's not the same with Lili, I love her. Dammit!

* * *

I woke up in a crummy hotel in London. Of course, I planned to be sleeping in Lili's bed for the rest of the week, but that'll take some work now that she thinks that I used her for sex.

I decided to go downstairs to the bar, it was actually 1:30pm, I just woke up late, mainl because I couldn't get Lili off my mind.

"What am I gonna do?" I burried my head in my hands and groaned.

"What's the matter?" The bartender now wants to join in the non-existent conversation.

"I'm in love."

"Have you told him?"

Why did he assume I was in love with a guy?

"Yes, they know."

"What did he say?"

There he goes again.

"They said they will umm... you know... play with me."

"Oooohhhh." The bartender seemed a bit uncomfortable now.

"That's obviously not the problem. The problem is that they now think I used them for sex."

"I see, why do they think that?"

"i don't really want to tell anyone."

"Sorry I asked, I don't know what to tell you."

"It's fine."

As I walked back up to my room, I slouched and while thinking about how to tell Lili that I love her and that I'm not using her for sex.

"C'mon, c'mon pick up." I rang her phone, desperate for her to pick up.

"Hello."

She picked up!

"H-hello? Lili?"

"Yes, speaking."

"This is ummmm..."

"This is?"

"Asuka."

Damn it she hung up! I need a better approach.

I settled on knocking at her door, surely she won't slam the hotel door in my face.

"Oh, it's you."

"Lili, I love you!"

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"No! Everything I said, it was all true!"

"Of course it was."

"It was! I promise!"

"Look, Asuka, since we, you know, did it, I can't help but feel attracted to females, that I thank you for."

"Heh."

"I'll admit that you're hot, Asuka, but I have enough dignity to not let you lure me in. You think that just because you're hot you can get me to sleep with you, but it doesn't work like that I'm afraid, not with me."

"Lili, please! I love you!"

"Goodbye, Asuka."

"Lili I-"

Great, now what?

* * *

I was woke by my mobile phone ringing.

"Lili?"

I picked up, why is Lili calling?

"Hi, Lili!"

"Hello, Asuka."

"W-why are you calling?"

"I'll make this brief."

"Sure."

"Last night, I was asking myself how I feel about you."

"Right."

"I was thinking about the times we've shared, as friends and enemies, and I came to a conclusion."

"Yes?"

"Every time I came to one, this is what it came to. Asuka... I love you."

"Wait, what!?"

"I love you, Asuka Kazama."

"Bu-bu-but..."

"I know, I know, but I can't deny what I feel inside, can I?"

"No, but..."

"Exactly, and this is what I feel for you."

"I see."

"Can we meet up?"

"Yes! Of course! When!? Where!?"

"I was thinking we should go back to the beach, where it all started."

"Cool! When!?"

"Noon?"

"Sure!"

*hang up*

Wow! A date with Lili! Okay, okay, we never said it was a date, but we both knew it was!

**1 hour later**

Where is she?

"Asuka!"

"Lili!"

Lili came unning towards me, looking as hot as ever in her bikini. I'm sure she thinks I look hot in my bikini right now.

"Lili I-" I was cut off by Lili making out with me! She's so hot! We're both in our bikinis too!

"Wow!"

"How d'you like that, Asuka?"

"I-I'm lost for words!"

"You look so hot in that bikini, Asuka."

"I can say the same thing about you, Lili."

"Aww."

"Come on, let's find somewhere to lie down."

We started walking around trying to find somewhere to lie down. This is perfect, me, Lili, bikinis, the beach, holding hands, does it get any better?

"Here's a spot."

"Good job, Lili."

I lied down on my towel. Lili put her towel next to mine, so close it was touching mine, then she cuddled up to me, how can I resist her?

"Mmm, Asuka."

"What is it babe?"

"You're so hot."

"So are you."

* * *

"Asuka, I have something to tell you." Said Lili.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going home today."

"Today?"

"Yes."

Typical, as soon as she starts to 'like' me, she has to leave.

"I see."

"Father will be here soon to pick me up."

"Right. We'll still see each other, right?"

"Nothing can get between us."

**1 hour later**

"Emilie!" Oh no, it's Mr. Rochefort, Lili will have to leave.

"Father! I didn't expect you to arrive yet!"

"Who is this, Emilie?"

"I'm Asuka Kazama, sir."

"Ah, you are the famous Asuka Kazama. Emilie here speaks of you a fair amount."

"Well you can expect more of that, sir!"

"Why?"

"She's my new girlfriend!"

"WHAT!? GIRLFRIEND!?"

Lili walks over to me.

"Asuka, Father isn't keen on gay or lesbian relationships."

"Come on, Emilie."

"Lili!"

"Asuka!"

What have I done!? I should of known that a posh man such as Mr. Rochefort wouldn't want her daughter anything less than what the majority of society class as 'perfect'. What shall I do!?

**1hour 30 minutes later**

_The person you are calling is currently unavailable. Please leave a message after the beep, *beep*._

"Mr. Rochefort, sir, I would really appreciate it if we could talk about... the thing that happened earlier. Please call me back."

*Sigh*, what's the point? Lili will probably be banned from Iron Fist before I know it, anything to stop her from seeing me.

_*Boop boop boop boop boop boop*_

"Huh? Who's Skyping me?"

Lili!

"Lili!"

"Sssshhhh! Father will hear us. I'm not supposed to be talking to you."

"Sorry."

"Father is very angry with me, he says that he might ban me from Iron Fist!"

"I thought he might do that."

"I love you, Asuka."

"I love you too."

"Emilie! Dinner!" Shouted Lili's Dad.

"I have to go, talk soon."

"Bye."

_*hang up*_

If Mr. Rochefort won't let Lili see me, then I'll have to go to her myself.

* * *

No way can I let him keep me from the love of my life, all I need is money. The thing is though, I blew all my spare money when I was with Lili shopping and at the restaurant.

**30 minutes later**

I started walking around town, looking for places that look like a decent place to work.

"Help me! Someone, please!"

Hm?

"He stole my purse!"

Oh hell no!

I sprinted after the robber, damn he's fast.

"Get back here!" I screamed.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" He replied as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at my face.

Shit.

"Give me the purse."

"I don't think so, bitch."

That's it! I grabbed his arm and moved to his back, while holding his arm to make sure he cant't move, then I wrapped my left arm around his neck while keeping hold of his arm and slammed him to the floor, letting go just as he's about to hit the floor.

"I'll tell you again, give me the purse."

"Fine! Crazy bitch!" He handed me the purse and ran.

I walked over to the woman he stole it from and handed it to her.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" She thanked me.

"Just here to help."

No reward? Cheapskate.

"Impressive."

Hm?

"You're quite the fighter."

"And?"

"Interested in making a few quid?" He asked me, it's almost as if he knew I was.

"How did you know that?"

"I saw that look in your eye after you returned it to her, you expected a reward, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Come with me."

"Where to?"

"An underground fighting club."

"Why would I follow a stranger there?"

"The winner gets £150 in cash."

"I guess I can compete."

**5 minutes later**

"These are the fighters, they might not all look much, but trust me, they'll give you a fight."

"Where do I sign up?"

"You don't. Just let me know when you're ready."

"I'm ready now."

"In that case, let the fight begin!"

5 enemies came charging at me, but they were complete jokes.

"Think you can take ten at once?"

"Yeah."

10 enemies came at me now, some with weapons. This was more challenging, but nothing serious.

"Think fast, bitch!"

I turned around to find one of them about to hit me with a steel pipe, but they were slow and groggy, so all I had to do was punch him in the chest to knock him down.

"Money, now."

"Fine."

£150 in cash, nice.

**1 hour later, at Asuka's hotel**

"C'mon Lili, pick up."

"Asuka!" Lili answered my Skpe.

"Lili, great news!"

"What is it?"

"I'm coming to Monaco!"

"What?!"

"I've got the money, we can see each other again!"

"Asuka, what if Father finds out?"

"We'll have to talk to him about this."

"Okay, call me when it's booked."

* * *

Wow, so this is Monaco, eh?

"Lili, I've just arrived."

"Asuka! When can I see you?"

"It depends when your Dad is out of the house."

"Oh yeah, of course. I'll give you a ring if he leaves, if he doesn't leave, then I'll meet up with you somewhere else."

"Ok, see you soon."

Well Monaco is a nice place. Nice and sunny, nice beaches, great view everywhere, and lots of people wearing AS Monaco football shirts. I wonder how many people only support them since they were bought recently?

**20 minutes later**

_*Lili rings Asuka*_

"Hi, Lili."

"Asuka! My Father's leaving for the night! He's got a date and he's staying at her house tonight!"

"Nice! I'll be there ASAP!"

Yes! This'll be great! Since he's going away for the night, maybe me and Lili can get up to some... business. I can't wait!

"Yes, I will be there in 20 minutes."

Mr. Rochefort! I took cover behind a wall, luckily, Mr. Rochefort walked straight past me. That was a close one.

**15 minutes later**

"Asuka! You made it!"

I hugged Lili tight, she felt so warm and nice.

"So, Lili, I was thinking that tonight, maybe we can-"

"Have sex?"

"Yes! You want to too?"

"I thought you'd never ask!"

**Haha, no sex scene in this chapter! I'm afraid you'll just have to wait until next time!**

* * *

****"Come on in, Asuka."

I can't believe this is really happening! This is a big chance, just try not to mess it up like last time!

"Let's go to your room."

"I like the way you think!"

Almost there, this'll be great!

"Why don't you lie down, Asuka?"

"My pleasure."

She kissed me for a few minutes, but to me, it felt like hours. Savouring every second of it, it's like I was in a fanfic, it was intense, making my body hot.

"I think these clothes would look better on the floor my dear."

"Yours too."

"Of course."

We stripped each other naked, we were both getting extremely aroused.

"Wanna 'nother go on my tits Lili?"

"You read my mind."

She had another go. It was magical, I couldn't believe what was happening. Am I dreaming? I pinched myself, I'm still here! Dream or not, I don't want it to end.

Lili moved down to my legs, stroking my thighs as she put her tongue in my pussy.

"Ooh, Lili! That feels so good! Oh fuck! Fuck!"

"You like that?" Asked Lili in a muffled voice.

"More! Oh fuck! I think I'm gonna cum! Yes! Yes! Ooh fuck yes!"

I cummed on Lili's face, she felt so damn good! Now it's my turn!

"Your turn."

"I was hoping you might say that!"

We swapped positions.

"Actually Asuka, let's 69!"

"69? I've never done that before."

"C'mon, it'll be great!"

"Let's do it!"

We got into position, me on top, Lili on bottom.

"Stroke it Asuka! Yeah baby!"

"Guess I'm doing a good job!"

"Fuck yeah!"

"I think I might cum for the second time, Lili!"

"That would be HOT!"

"It'll go all over you again!"

Suddenly Lili sped up, I guess she REALLY wants my juices on her face one more time!

"Yes! Keep going Asuka! Fuck yes! Oh! OH!"

Lili cummed on me, wow! That was really intense!

**Just a short chapter this time folks, next chapter should be up soon, but 'm working on my other stories too. If you like what you've seen, you know what to do!**


	2. Author's Note

**So, the first Beatdown: Fists of Vengeance story on the site! It's such a great game, you should definitely check it out if you haven't already! Also, another first is that this is my first story that isn't a Tekken yuri! ^_^**

**Character introductions:**

**Raven** - Raven is a city boy raised on the streets, by the streets. Fighting is in his blood, and it is his only means of survival. While still a scrapping young lad, he was scouted and entered into illegal underground fighting competitions. He was noticed for his ability, and he wound up in the corrupt world of the Zanetti Family...the mob.

**Aaron** - Aaron is just one of many illegitimate children born to the drug lord, Zanetti. Aaron was moved to Las Sombras with the intentions of all involved to take over the family business after he could prove himself to Zanetti. Aaron's loyalty to the group of 5 mobsters he's been associated with makes him appear weak in his father's eyes. Aaron is distrustful of others, and could care less what people think of him. People often misjudge him, and this usually leads to unmerited trouble.

**Gina** - Gina had plans of moving to the city and becoming a big star; what she ended up being was an exotic dancer. While dancing, Eugene saw her and fell in love and the two of them were inseparable. Eugene taught her the ways of the mob, self-defense martial arts, killing, and everything else you need to know to survive in his world. She became one of the Zanetti Family's top assassins. Gina and Eugene are to be married after the next big job.

**Jason G** - Jason is the son of illegal immigrants and became an orphan at a very early age. He survived by befriending other dregs on the street. He became very close to his new family of degenerates and fought to protect them as well as himself. He was hardened by this struggle of survival, but he never lost sight of what was most important...friendship. Even after getting involved with the mob, Jason remained friendly and always willing to help others in need.

**Lola** - Lola was raised in war-torn South America where she grew up learning guerrilla warfare techniques from local mercenaries. When the civil war ended, this guerrilla organization developed into a mob. She became a hit woman for the mob and saved her earnings to buy passage to America through the protection of the drug lord, Zanetti. She continued her career as an assassin working for Zanetti. She is reserved and mysterious, and currently involved in some secret activities.

**Oh and I also feel like I should mention that this story is basically the story of the game but it's my version of the story. Enjoy! ^_^**

****Los Sombras. For decades, the city was a war zone.

"How polite of you to use the hotline to contact me. I'm already quite aware of the Cartel's activities. Don't you lose any sleep over this, the gears are already running." A man who looked to be in his mid 50s was talking to an unknown person over the phone. This man was Zanetti, the drug kingpin.

Zanetti takes out a photo. "I've got some of my best soldiers on the case."

Raven, Aaron, Gina, Jason G and Lola walked through the wharf until they reached a large warehouse. It was extremely dark.

"Gina, is this the right place? You do realise that one fuck up could get us killed, don't you?" Jason asked.

"Heh, you doubtin' me? Trust me, a big deal is definitely goin' down here." She replied.

"If you say so."

There was a brief pause between the five.

"The Cartel's behind this. They're lookin' to take control of the city from my family, we can't allow that. The city belongs to us and we have to keep it that way." Aaron broke the silence.

"Aaron, we all know who you're family are, no need to brag about it." Lola was growing tired of Aaron's attitude.

They arrived at the warehouse.

"Time to open the gates of hell!" Raven told the others.

They walk into the warehouse and find bodies scattered on the floor, there were at least 6 bodies. Raven walked up to one of them. He wasn't sure if he was dead, sleeping or unconscious, so he decided to lightly kick his stomach, only to find that he was dead.

"What the fuck happened!?" Raven began to shout.

Jason checked another corpse.

"These are all Cartel members!" Jason told Raven.

"I know that, dumbass! I just want to know how the fuck it happened!" Raven was angry now.

"Maybe they heard you were comin' and couldn't bear to look at your ugly face." Aaron told Raven.

"What the hell did you say to me?" Raven was very angry.

"Shut up! The drugs must be gone already!" Jason told the rest.

"Gone?" Raven was confused.

"Well do you see anythin' layin' around?"

Raven realised that Jason was right. "Well who the hell took the shite!?"

"Whoever killed these poor bastards apparently." Aaron spoke up again. "Look around man, even a stupid ass like you can see what happened."

"You piece of crap!" Raven was infuriated.

"Knock that crap off! Guys, we're surrounded." Lola said her second sentence quietly.

"Surrounded? What the hell are you talkin' about?" Raven asked.

Suddenly, a group of Cartel members surrounded the five.

"Our family... Why're they here?" Jason was confused and worried.

Eugene suddenly arrived at the scene.

"Eugene!" Gina shouted.

"It was all a set up! We fell right into a trap!" Raven had a sudden realisation.

"Terribly sorry ladies and gentleman, but I'm afraid you're right." Eugene looked at his men. "Kill them!"

"We'll be a big target if we stick together, split up!"

The five ran away and split up.

(The main character of this story is Raven, although you can choose which of the five to play as in the game.)

Raven ran out of the warehouse.

"No way you're gettin' away!" He was taunted.

"Dammit!" Raven shouted. Raven was charged at and he had no choice but to punch the enemy square in the nose.

"Too smart for that, eh?" Eugene appeared out of nowhere. Raven realised that he was cornered. "Fine, I'll finish you myself!"

Eugene charged at Raven and missed. Raven punched Eugene in the back of the head and slammed it against a parked lorry.

"Gah!" Eugene shouted.

Raven found a knife in Eugene's pocket and used it to slice Eugene's chest.

"Ahhh!" Eugene screamed in pain as Raven ran for his life. He jumped over a large, barred gate and ran to the city.

_"Fuckin' Eugene, that backstabbing piece of shite! Wait a minute... Did he set this up on purpose? What's that motherfucker plannin'!?" _Raven was angry and confused.

**A few days ago, at the rail yard.**

"What do you want?" Raven asked Eugene.

"I'll jump to the point. It looks like one of your crew is trying to assassinate Zanetti."

"What? You sayin' that one of us is a traitor?"

"Yes, you're exactly right. I want you to find out who it is and take them out."

"Why are you trustin' me with such a mission? For all you know, I could be the traitor."

"While it's true that you are a brainless thug who I've never liked, a wild dog, you are definitely NOT a traitor."

"I see."

"If you were the traitor then believe me, I would kill you right now."

"That takes balls to say that, hearin' you say that kinda makes me wanna be a traitor."

"Heh, do what you please. You're on a short leash."

Raven was angry. "I don't like your attitude!" His Irish accent could strike fear into anybodies heart.

"I don't like yours."

**Back to the present.**

_"Fuck, what if he's right? Is one of them a traitor? What about that asshole Aaron? Maybe Gina? Lola? She never talks about herself. What about Jason? Fuck, I don't know! Should I take 'em all out just incase? Fuck, what do I do!?"_


End file.
